A visual sensor is a sensor that can capture visual data associated with a target. The visual data can include an image of the target or a video of the target. A cluster of heterogeneous visual sensors (different types of visual sensors) can be used for certain applications, which may be employed in computer systems. Visual data collected by the heterogeneous sensors can be combined and processed to perform a task associated with the respective application. Moreover, different heterogeneous visual sensors may have different resolution and fields of view.